Even Heroes Need Help
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Request from a friend. When Bowser looks for a new land to take over, Kamek sends him to Jump city. Once in the city, Bowser forms aliances with other villains. The Titans call on the Mario bros for help. Will the two heroic teams stop Bowser and his alies? Or will Jump City fall prey to this new group of heoes?
1. Chapter 1

Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Teen Titans belong to DC

Author's note: This story has references to my stories 'The Lover and The Fighter' and 'Flower Power'. If you haven't read them, without spoilers Luigi and Daisy are boxers

After his latest defeat, Bowser hatched a new plan.

"KAMEK! GET IN HERE!" He yelled.

Kamek flew in on his broom and said "yes, your rudeness?"

"I want you to find me a new place to conquer" Bowser said "someplace without the Mario brothers."

"Yes sir" Kamek said.

After consulting his crystal ball, he returned to Bowser's throne room.

"I have found a place, your nastiness" he said.

"Where is it?" Bowser asked.

"A place called Jump City" Kamek said "it is in the real world, but the only people who protect it are five teenagers."

"Five kids?" Bowser asked "that's it?"

"Yes" Kamek said "but they have powers."

"So do I" Bowser said "send me there."

"Yes, your meanness" Kamek said.

He waved his wand and Bowser disappeared.

"Finally a little peace around here" Kamek said.

Meanwhile at Titan's Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Robin was going over battle footage of Slade, while Starfire and Raven were reading together in Raven's room.

"This book is quite enjoyable" Starfire said "the knight in shiny armor fighting a dragon to save a princess. It is both exciting and romantic."

Raven glanced up from her book, flashed a small smile and said "I thought you would like that one."

"Thank you for allowing me to read with you" Starfire said "I never knew that books could be so exciting."

"I'm glad you enjoy it Starfire" Raven said "now, I'm not trying to sound rude, but please just read quietly so I can concentrate."

"Of course" Starfire said "forgive me."

Suddenly the alarm sounded. Robin ran into the living room as Raven teleported into the room with Starfire.

"What's the trouble?" Raven asked.

"Something is tearing down town Jump City apart" Robin said.

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked "Cinderblock? Plasmus? Mumbo?"

"No" Robin said "it's someone we've never dealt with before. Titans, Go!"

They ran to the T car and took off. Cyborg was pushing the T car to its limit trying to get to the trouble.

"Stop the car!" Robin called from the back seat.

Cyborg turned the car sideways and slid to a stop. They saw Bowser terrorizing people and breaking everything he could.

"Go!" Robin said.

They rushed into action. Bowser turned and saw the Titans running towards him. He smiled and got into a fighting stance. Robin charged him as he drew his bo staff. Bowser smiled, lunged forward and grabbed Robin with his right hand and threw him overhand into a building, sending him through the wall. Raven used her power to throw a light pole at him. Bowser caught it and threw it back, hitting her and knocking her into a skyscraper. Cyborg changed his arm into a sonic cannon and fired. Bowser spun around, letting his shell take the impact. He grabbed a small car, spun around and threw it at Cyborg. Cyborg didn't have time to react before the car hit him. Bowser charged him, jumped into the air slightly and body slammed him.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy yelled as he changed into a rhino and charged at Bowser.

Bowser sidestepped the charge, grabbed Beast Boy by the rhino's horn and slammed his face into the ground. He changed back into his human form and stumbled slightly. Bowser raised his hand to strike, when two star bolts hit him in the back. Bowser spun around and saw Starfire flying toward him. He took a deep breath and shot a stream of fire breath at her. She tried to dodge it, but the flames hit her in the right leg, causing her boot to catch fire. She fell to the ground and began trying to pull her boot off. Suddenly her boot began to glow with dark energy, putting the flame out.

Robin crawled out of the building, looked at Raven and said "Raven! Get us out of here!"

Raven nodded and chanted her mantra. All five of the titans began to glow with black energy and disappeared.

"That was so cool" Bowser heard a voice say.

"Show yourself!" Bowser yelled.

Control Freak stepped out of a comic book store and said "I'm Control Freak and that was amazing."

"It was quite an act" Mumbo said as he stepped out of a bank.

"Indeed" Slade said as he walked out of the shadows "it would seem we have a common goal, what would you say about combining forces? After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I'm in" Control freak said.

"I suppose I could use a few more acts in my show" Mumbo said.

"Works for me" Bowser said.

The Titans were watching from a near by rooftop.

"This is not good" Starfire said.

"We need help" Robin said.

"First you need medical attention" Raven said "I'll take us back to the tower."

Raven teleported everyone back to Titan's Tower and began looking at their wounds. After their injuries had been treated, they began using every means at their disposal to try to research Bowser.

After two hours of research, Raven said "I got it."

"So what is this guy" Beast boy asked.

"It looks like he came from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom" Raven said.

"Please" Starfire said "this kingdom of mushrooms is?"

"It's a different world" Raven said.

"Like Tamaran?" Starfire asked smiling.

"Not exactly, Starfire" Raven said "it's not a different planet, it's a different dimension."

"Is there anyone there that can help?" Robin asked.

"Yes" Raven replied "there are four people who seem to fight this guy a lot and win."

"Can you bring them here?" Cyborg asked.

"I think so" Raven said "but I will need an open space."

"The roof" Beast Boy said.

"That's actually a good idea" Raven said.

"Told ya I'm smart" Beast Boy said smiling.

"Statistically I suppose everyone has to have at least one good idea occasionally" Raven said.

"Let's just go" Beast Boy said as he walked to the elevator.

Once they got to the roof, Raven sat down with her legs crossed, levitated off of the ground and quietly said Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

A sphere of black energy appeared in the middle of the roof. When it disappeared, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were standing there looking confused. Mario's fists lit up with fire. Luigi put his fists up as sparks and small bolts of lightning began coming out of them. Daisy's fists began to form orange crystals that covered her hands and formed spikes on her knuckles. Peach stepped behind Mario.

"What's going on?!" Mario yelled.

Robin put his hands up in front of him and said "take it easy, we're friends."

"Yes" Starfire said "we do not wish to bring you harm."

Luigi slowly lowered his arms and opened his hands.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"I brought you here with my magic" Raven said "we need your help."

"Yeah" Cyborg said "some turtle, dragon hybrid appeared in our city and started wrecking the place."

"And he kicked our butts" Beast boy said.

"He has also formed alliances with some of the worst villains in Jump City" Starfire added.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and said "Bowser."

"What?" Robin asked.

"His name is Bowser" Mario said "he wants nothing more than to rule over everything. He probably figured that if he tried to conquer a different place, nobody would stop him."

"We need your assistance in defeating the Bowser" Starfire said "then we will return you to your world."

"I know nobody likes to fight with strangers" Robin said "so please tell us your names."

"I'm Mario" Mario said "this is my wife Peach, my brother Luigi and his wife Daisy."

Starfire flew forward and wrapped Peach and Daisy in a tight bear hug and said "it is very nice to meet you! I am Starfire!"

Daisy tapped Starfire's arm.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"Air" Daisy said.

Starfire let go and stepped back.

"Forgive me, please" she said "I sometimes hug too tight when I am excited."

"Don't worry about it" Daisy said.

Robin stepped forward and said "we're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, you've already met Starfire. This is Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Nice to meet you" Mario said.

"Likewise" Robin said "now, if you are going to help us, I want to make you all honorary Teen Titans."

"Thanks" Mario said "but I don't think we could be _Teen_ Titans."

"Why is that?" Starfire asked "do you not like us?"

"No, it's nothing like that" Mario said "it's just, I'm twenty-six, Peach is twenty-five, Luigi is twenty-three and Daisy is twenty-one so we can't exactly be Teen Titans."

"How about just Titans then" Robin said.

"That will work" Peach said.

"Come on" Robin said "let's go inside and talk."

"And eat" Beast Boy said rubbing his stomach.

"I like that idea" Mario said.

They went into the main living room of the tower and sat down. Cyborg and Beast Boy started cooking dinner.

"So tell us about the people Bowser teamed up with" Mario said.

"There are three of them" Robin said "the first is a man named Slade. He is a master at martial arts and hand to hand combat. He will stop at nothing to obtain victory and he has an army of robot commandos. The second is Control Freak, he has a remote that can somehow bring inanimate objects to life and make them do his will. His remote can also form four bladed light saber."

"The Control Freak is also a dork" Starfire added.

Robin chuckled and said "the last is a guy who calls himself the Amazing Mumbo. He's a magician who uses magic tricks to commit crimes and to give himself an advantage in battle."

"You sure have some interesting villains" Daisy said.

"But we also have powers to fight them with" Raven said "I can use my energy to move objects, create shields, teleport or just use it as a projectile weapon. I also have the ability to levitate and read minds to an extent."

"I have the ability to fly" Starfire said smiling "I can also shoot star bolts from my hands and eyes and I am very strong."

"How strong exactly?" Peach asked.

"I have lifted eight tons with my right arm and have pushed a space ship back to earth as it was trying to escape" Starfire said.

"That's amazing" Luigi said "but what are star bolts?"

"They are projectiles made of energy" she said "they 'really pack a punch' is the phrase on earth I believe."

"On earth?" Mario asked.

"Yes" Starfire said "I am what you call an alien. My home planet is Tamaran."

"Is Starfire your real name since you're not from earth?" Daisy asked.

"In your language it is" Starfire replied "in Tamaranean it is Koriand'r. You are welcome to call me Kori if you would like."

Robin smiled at Starfire, then he turned to Mario and said "I'm a master of several martial arts and my utility belt contains several weapons and tools to use in battle."

"I've got super human strength" Cyborg called from the kitchen "nothing like Star, but way more than average. I have several sensors built into my arm and my robotic eye and my arm can change into a sonic cannon."

"And I can turn into any animal I want from a fly to a T-rex" Beast Boy said smiling.

"May I ask a question?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Mario said.

"You are heroes in your world, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I guess you could say that" Mario said "why do you ask?"

"If you are heroes why are you not wearing your uniforms?" Starfire asked.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Well" Starfire said "you are merely wearing overalls and a red shirt and red hat, Luigi is wearing overalls, a green shirt and a green hat. Peach is wearing a pink tee shirt and pink shorts and Daisy is wearing a yellow tee shirt and blue jeans. If you are heroes should you not be wearing uniforms."

"Not all heroes wear uniforms" Raven said.

"Oh" Starfire said.

"How about your powers" Robin said "we saw a little bit on the roof, care to fully explain what they are?"

"Sure" Mario said "I can use fire to attack. I can punch with my hands on fire, throw fireballs I also have a special move I call the super fireball. It takes a lot of energy, but I can shoot two large streams of fire that circle each other."

"I'm an undefeated, two time boxing champion" Luigi said "I can use electricity to attack with electrified punches, using a close range move I call thunder hands or a move I call the thunder punch. It's a hard punch to the stomach with a ball of electricity about the size of a softball around my fist."

"He also has a great head-butt" Mario added.

Raven raised an eyebrow and asked "doesn't that hurt you as much as it hurts them?"

"No" Luigi said "me and Mario were on a plumbing job one time and a pipe burst. A big piece hit me in the forehead. Mario took me to the hospital and they put a metal plate in my forehead and because of the accident and the surgery, I don't have any feeling from my eyes to the top of my head."

"That's so cool" Beast Boy said as he walked over "when you walk past a refrigerator do the magnets come off and stick to your head?"

Raven smacked him in the back of the head and said "shut up, Beast Boy."

"How about you?" Robin asked looking at Daisy.

"Oh yes" Starfire said "please, I feel the anxiousness to hear about your powers, Daisy."

Daisy smiled and said "well, I'm an undefeated boxing champion too, only one time for me though. I also have the ability to form crystals."

She made a fist and an orange crystal formed over her hand. She smiled and used the crystals to make spikes over her knuckles. Then the crystal disappeared back into her hand.

"I can also do something I call a crystal smash" she said "I smash my hand into the ground and crystals shoot up from the ground. Depending on how hard I hit it makes the crystals bigger or smaller."

"And you, Peach?" Raven asked.

"I don't really have any powers" Peach said "but I have a mean swing with a baseball bat, golf club or frying pan. I also have a skill that has come in handy several times. It would be easier to show you than to tell you. Do you have a non lethal projectile weapon we can use for the demonstration?"

"Sure" Beast Boy said.

He ran out of the room and came back with a water gun.

"Perfect" Peach said "now shoot me with it."

"Um..ok" Beast Boy said.

He shot it at Peach. Using her gymnastics she dodged it.

"I said shoot me" she said.

Beast Boy tried again, but Peach easily dodged it.

"You'll have to do better than that" she said smiling.

She kept taunting and dodging, making Beast Boy madder and madder until he ran out of water.

"I guess that can come in handy" Robin said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said "with our combined skills there is no possibility of the Bowser being victorious!"

"You got that right, Kori" Daisy said smiling.

Starfire smiled and flew towards Daisy and wrapped her in another crushing bear hug.

"Can't…breath" Daisy said.

"My apologies" Starfire said as she stepped back and hung her head slightly.

Daisy stepped forward and hugged her and said "it's fine, Kori. Just hug with a little less strength."

Starfire hugged Daisy back gently and said "this is better, yes?"

"Yes" Daisy said.

Raven leaned toward Robin and asked "do you think we can get Star to hug us like that? You know, without crushing our spines?"

"I doubt it" Robin said.

"Dinner's ready" Cyborg called.

After they had finished eating, Robin looked around and said "ok, time to talk about sleeping arrangements."

Starfire jumped up and said "Peach and Daisy may sleep in my room! Perhaps Raven could join us for the sleep across!"

"You mean 'sleep over' Starfire" Raven said.

"I guess that's ok" Robin said "just be sure you get some sleep too. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Starfire smiled and squealed with joy. She grabbed Peach and Daisy by their wrists and flew to her room.

"What about you two?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine sleeping on the couch" Luigi said.

"I've got a cot" Robin said "so you can bunk with me if you want, Mario."

"That'll work" Mario said.

Luigi saw Raven start to leave.

"Excuse me, Raven" Luigi said.

Raven turned around and said "yes?"

"All four of us keep suitcases packed in case of emergencies" Luigi said "do you think you can bring them here? I know that's a lot to ask but-"

Raven held her hand up, stopping him and said "It's not too much for someone who's helping save our city. I'll try."

She sat down and began to concentrate. She rose a few feet off of the floor. Suddenly four suitcases appeared. One was red, one green, one pink and one orange.

"Let me guess who's is who's" Raven said with a small smile.

She said goodnight and headed to her room. Robin called Starfire on the communicator.

She answered and said "Yes Robin?"

"Raven brought Peach and Daisy's emergency suitcases over" Robin said "so come back out and let them get their pajamas."

"That has been taken care of" Starfire said "but we shall come back to collect their things."

Starfire floated out in a purple tank top and purple shorts. Peach walked out in a pink nightgown that looked like the one she usually wore. Daisy walked out in a purple tee shirt and pink pajama pants with little white bunnies all over them. Starfire picked up their suitcases and headed back to her room with Peach close behind.

Once they were out of sight, Daisy looked at Mario and Luigi and said "not a word to anyone about the pajamas."

"Not a problem" Luigi said.

Daisy walked back towards Starfire's room.

"What was that about?" Robin asked.

"Well" Luigi said "Daisy's not really a girly girl. She's a tomboy and she's not fond of pink."

"I see" Robin said "You guys go ahead and change and settle in. Goodnight Luigi, Mario just knock on the door when you're done changing."

"Ok" Mario said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Teen Titans belong to DC

The next morning, everyone was gathering in the kitchen for breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about tofu and sausage while Raven was making her herbal tea.

"Peach, Daisy, what would you like to eat, friends?" Starfire asked.

"I'll just have whatever you're having, Kori" Daisy said.

"Very well" Starfire said smiling "zorkaberry pancakes for Daisy, and for you Peach?"

"Um, maybe just some tea" Peach said.

Starfire turned to Raven and said "Raven, may Peach have some of you herbal tea please?"

"Sure" Raven said.

"And what do you desire, Mario and Luigi?" Starfire asked

"would you also like the zorkaberry pancakes?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

"How about some ham and eggs, guys?" Robin asked.

"Sounds good" Mario said.

"Yeah" Luigi said "I'll have-"

He stopped when he saw Starfire's smile fade slightly.

He smiled and said "I'll have those zorkaberry pancakes."

Starfire's smile immediately brightened and she began cooking. Ten minutes later, Starfire put two plates of pancakes on the table. Daisy grabbed a fork a cut a bite off of her pancakes. She looked at the purple berries and then at Starfire. Starfire was staring at her with an eager smile on her face. Daisy took a bite and her eyes immediately lit up.

"These are delicious, Kori!" She said as she dug in.

Luigi took a bite of his and immediately began inhaling them. After they finished eating breakfast, they went to the gym and began training and showing each other their moves. Suddenly a red light began flashing as the alarm sounded.

"What in the world is that?!" Peach yelled.

"Trouble" Robin said.

Raven teleported everyone to the living room. Robin ran to the main computer and began typing. A picture appeared on the main screen of a man in a large mechanical suit.

"Adonis" Robin said "he's tearing up the park."

"Who is that guy?" Mario asked.

"A scrawny guy in a big suit" Cyborg said.

"Yeah" Beast Boy said "he doesn't have any muscles, but he wants to be strong so he builds these suits! He's really cocky and he likes to trash talk and-"

"Uh BB?" Cyborg said "everybody's already heading to the garage."

"Dudes! I wasn't finished yet!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran after them.

Once they got to the Park, they saw park benches and trees being thrown around.

Robin turned to Mario and said "hang back for a few minutes, guys. The five of us will handle him, you've never fought anyone like this before. Titans! GO!"

Cyborg ran toward Adonis and shoulder rammed him.

Adonis laughed and said "is that the best you got?"

Starfire threw several star bolts at him. He crossed his arms in an X in front of himself, blocking the attacks. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and charged him. He bit Adonis's arm and tried to pull it off. Adonis tried to push Beast Boy off of his arm. Raven took advantage and used her power to hit Adonis in the back of his legs with a car, causing him to fall.

Adonis stood up and said "you'll have to do better than that, I've upgraded!"

"We have as well!" Starfire yelled "friends now!"

"Oh, I'm scared" Adonis said "when do your new imaginary teammates come out? I know for a fact that there are no other teen titans in the city right now."

Suddenly a fireball hit him in the back of the head. He spun around to see Mario and Luigi glaring at him.

"Normal humans, without powers?" Adonis asked "this is what you've stooped to?"

"What would you say if I told you we could beat you without even touching you?" Luigi asked.

Adonis laughed and said "I'd like to see you try!"

"We just did" Mario said.

"What?" Adonis asked.

Luigi just pointed behind Adonis. He turned around and was simultaneously hit with a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon, several star bolts, two explosive bird-o-rangs and a blast of dark energy. The combined attack threw him back and destroyed his suit. Adonis stood up and started running.

"Titans! After him!" Robin yelled.

"It's taken care of" Luigi said calmly.

As Adonis ran past a bush, Daisy stepped out and clotheslined him. Causing him to fall flat on his back. Peach walked out from behind the bush and she and Daisy dragged Adonis over to the others.

"Nice work, team" Robin said smiling.

"Yeah" Beast Boy said "let's take him to jail and then go for pizza."

"We need to search for Slade" Robin said.

"Besides" Raven said "we just had breakfast an hour and a half ago."

"But, I'm hungry again" Beast Boy said.

"Well" Cyborg said "maybe if you would eat sausage and eggs instead of that tofu stuff, you wouldn't be hungry again so fast."

"Dude, I'm NOT eating meat!" Beast Boy yelled.

Daisy looked at Raven and asked "are these two always arguing about food?"

"Unfortunately" Raven said.

"Ok, stop arguing and listen up" Robin said "we need to split up and search. Cyborg, take Beast Boy and search the docks."

"Got it" Cyborg said "come on BB."

Beast boy nodded and turned into a pterodactyl. He picked up Cyborg and flew towards the docks.

Robin looked at Starfire and said "Star, you take Peach and Daisy and search uptown."

"Glorious!" Starfire said "we shall have the girl time on patrol!"

She flew away with Peach and Daisy close behind.

"Alright" Robin said "Raven, Mario, Luigi, you three come with me. We're gonna go search downtown."

They nodded and started walking.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Mario asked.

"Anything that might lead us to Slade" Robin said.

Suddenly an alarm sounded in a nearby bank.

"Like that?" Luigi asked.

Dr. Light ran out of the bank.

"No" Raven said "that's just a wannabe villain."

"I heard that" Dr. Light said "you have no right to mock the power of Light! With the sun powering my suit, I'm invincible."

"He's got a big mouth, doesn't he?" Mario asked.

"I heard that!" Dr. Light said "taste the power of light!"

He opened the bulb in his chest. Robin and Raven instinctively moved to avoid the attack, but Mario and Luigi were caught off guard and knocked back by the light beam. Robin drew his bo staff and ran towards Dr. Light.

Dr. Light threw several small balls and said "your weapons are no match for the power of light."

The balls began to explode into bright flashes, temporarily blinding Robin. Dr. Light fired another light beam, knocking Robin into a wall. Dr light pulled out a small disk and threw it at Raven. It landed at her feet and formed a bubble of light energy around her, trapping her inside. She blasted it with her power, but was unable to break it.

"Ha" Dr. Light said "that girl is the only real threat to me. Now that she is contained, I shall take the money and leave."

"She wouldn't be your only threat if you would fight" Luigi said as he stood up.

"I have been fighting this whole time" Dr. Light said "that is why you are all bruised."

"You haven't been fighting" Luigi said "you have been hiding behind your suit and your gadgets. I mean a fight. No suit, no powers. You and me, one on one, winner take all."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Light asked.

"If you win" Luigi said "you are free to go with the money. If I win, you surrender yourself."

"Very well" Dr. Light said.

He powered down his suit and motioned for Luigi to come fight. Luigi smiled and walked towards him. Dr. Light swung at him. Luigi easily dodged it and hit him with a left jab, a right uppercut and a left hook. Dr. Light stumbled back and shook his head. He charged forward and tried to kick Luigi. Luigi blocked the kick and hit him with a right hook, left hook, right jab and a left upper cut. Dr. Light stumbled back again, then he jumped forward and locked arms with Luigi and began wrestling for leverage. Luigi leaned back slightly, then lunged forward and head butted Dr. Light in the forehead. Dr. Light was stunned by the blow. Luigi grabbed him by the collar of his suit and threw him down on his face. The bubble around Raven disappeared and she ran toward Robin.

Luigi smiled and said "time to go to jail Dr."

"NO!" Dr. Light yelled as he rolled over and swung a whip made of light energy at him.

A barrier of dark energy appeared in front of Luigi before the whip could hit him. The whip bounced off of the shield. Dr. Light began to shudder as Raven hovered over to him.

"You violated the deal" Raven said as Dr. Light began to glow with dark energy.

"Please don't!" Dr. Light yelled "just take me to jail! Please!"

Raven smirked and teleported him to jail.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Robin asked.

Luigi just smiled and said "I told you I was a boxer, didn't I?"

"True" Robin said "we should spar in the gym sometime. Your boxing skills against my martial art skills could be very interesting."

"You're on" Luigi said smiling.

"That's great" Raven said "but we still need to search downtown."

"Right" Robin said "let's go."

Meanwhile, Starfire, Peach and Daisy were walking down the street looking for any trace of Slade or Bowser.

"Hey Kori?" Daisy said as they walked.

"Yes?" Starfire said.

"Can I ask you something?" Daisy asked.

"Of course" Starfire said.

"Why did you warm up to me so fast?" Daisy asked.

"I have made you warm?" Starfire asked.

"No" Daisy said "I mean why did you befriend me so fast?"

"I like to become friends with everyone" Starfire said smiling.

"But you seem to try to get closer to me" Daisy said "there's nothing wrong with that. I just wanna know why."

"If I tell you, will you promise not to take the offence?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, I promise" Daisy said.

"Well" Starfire said "I enjoy becoming friends with everyone. Especially those who are different from other people, like me."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"You have the ability to form crystals" Starfire said "and you do seem slightly different."

"How so?" Daisy asked.

"Well" Starfire said "like myself, Peach enjoys wearing pink and purple, the girly talk and the painting of the nails. She also moved behind Mario when we first met. You seem to enjoy sports and boyish things and unlike Peach, you prepared to fight when we first met."

"That's because I'm a tomboy" Daisy said smiling.

"Please" Starfire said "what is a tomboy?"

"A tomboy is a girl who acts like a boy and has the same interests as boys" Daisy said.

"I see" Starfire said "does it upset you that I have tried to become such close friends?"

Daisy smiled and hugged her and said "not at all Kori, I was just wondering."

Starfire hugged her back tightly and said "I am very happy to hear that Daisy, I very much enjoy being your friend!"

"I like being your friend too, Kori" Daisy said "I can't breath though."

Starfire let her go and said "please forg-"

"You don't have to apologize" Daisy said smiling "I like your hugs, they're just a little tight."

Starfire looked and saw Peach just smiling.

She immediately wrapped Peach in a crushing bear hug and said "I enjoy being your friend as well Peach."

"I like being your friend too, Star" Peach said.

"How sweet" a voice said behind them.

The girls spun around to see Overload.

"Too bad Overload has to destroy you" he said.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Without the alien, the Teen Titans will be weaker" Overload said.

"Use caution" Starfire said "his shocks are very powerful."

She took flight and threw several star bolts at him. Overload simply absorbed the blows and shot several bolts of electricity at her. One of the electric bolts hit her and caused her to fall.

"Do your thing Peach" Daisy said as she formed a crystal on her right fist "get me close."

Peach nodded.

She looked at Overload and yelled "hey! Over here!"

Overload looked at her and said "who are you?"

"I'm a new Titan" Peach said.

"Then you are Overload's enemy" Overload said.

He shot an electric bolt at her.

Peach dodged it and said "you will have to do better than that."

Overload shot another bolt at her.

Peach dodged it again and said "is that the best you've got?"

Overload got ready to shoot again when a voice behind him said "hey!"

He turned and saw Daisy with her right fist raised and covered with a crystal and crystal spikes.

"Didn't anyone tell you you're not supposed to hit girls?" Daisy asked.

Overload raised his arm to strike. Before he could, Daisy punched him as hard as she could. The blow sent Overload flying back. Starfire stood up in time to see Daisy hit Overload. She smiled as she saw Overload flying through the air.

She flew towards Daisy and said "I have a plan. I shall throw you at the Overload to allow you more force behind your punch of crystals."

Daisy nodded and made the spikes on her fist bigger. Starfire grabbed Daisy and threw her at Overload. Daisy slammed her fist into the computer chip that formed his face, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"What now?" Peach called.

"We must find a way to wet him!" Starfire yelled.

Peach saw a fire hose on the building beside Overload. She ran over to it and turn it on and began spraying him. Overload slowly slumped to the ground as the water covered him. Starfire grabbed a light pole and pulled it out of the ground and used it to restrain Overload.

"Excellent work, friends!" Starfire said happily "now we must take him to jail. Then I shall take you to my favorite quick food restaurant for the shakes of milk to celebrate."

After they dropped Overload off at jail, Starfire led them to a small burger joint.

When they walked in, the man behind the register looked up and said "hey, Starfire."

"Greetings friend" Starfire said smiling.

"The usual?" the man behind the counter asked.

"No thank you" Starfire said "we are just here for the shakes of milk."

"Ok" he said "what flavor?"

"Strawberry for me" Peach said.

"I'll take vanilla" Daisy said.

"And for you, Starfire?" He asked.

Starfire smiled and said "I would like the chocolate with mustard, hot sauce and the whipped cream."

"Comin' up" he said smiling.

Once they got their milkshakes, they continued searching uptown Jump City.

"Star, can I ask you a question?" Peach asked as she lowered her cup.

Starfire took a sip of her milkshake and said "of course."

"Why did you ask for mustard and hot sauce on your milkshake?" Peach asked.

"Oh, it makes it much more delicious" Starfire said "would you like to try it?"

"No thank you" Peach said.

"Would you like to try, Daisy?" Starfire asked.

"No thanks, Kori" Daisy said "I'll just stick with mine."

"I wonder if the boys have found anything" Peach said.

"They have not called my communicator to inform me that they have found anything" Starfire said.

"I guess we keep looking then" Daisy said.

At the docks, Cyborg and Beast Boy were still searching.

"Hey, Cy" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?" Cyborg replied.

"Do you think Peach likes me?" Beast Boy asked.

"No" Cyborg said.

"Dude! Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's married to Mario" Cyborg said.

"Oh, right" Beast Boy said "what about Daisy?"

"She's married to Luigi" Cyborg said "were you paying attention when we met them?"

Suddenly all of their communicators went off. Cyborg opened his to see Robin.

"We've found Mumbo and Control Freak" he said "their holding up a bank on the west side of town."

"Together?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes" Robin said.

"That is most unusual" Starfire said.

"I'm sending coordinates to everyone" Robin said "get here as fast as you can. Robin out."

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, picked Cyborg up and flew towards the coordinates Robin sent. Starfire grabbed Peach and Daisy by their wrists and flew toward the coordinates.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Teen Titans belong to DC

They all reached the bank as Mumbo and Control Freak ran out with the money,

"Freeze!" Robin yelled.

Control Freak smiled and pointed his remote at a nearby lion statue. It came to life and charged at Mario and swung its paw at him. Mario was caught off guard allowing the lion to land a hard blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. The lion leaned down to bite Mario's throat, when a rock hit it in the head. The lion turned to see Luigi holding another rock.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Luigi asked.

The lion began to approach him. Peach and Beast Boy began dragging Mario away.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled "Cyborg, Raven, Daisy, get Mumbo! Starfire you and I are going after Control Freak!"

"What about the lion of stone?" Starfire asked.

"Let Luigi handle it" Robin said "Go!"

Starfire looked back and saw that the lion had Luigi cornered. He punched the lion between the eyes. The lion simply growled and got ready to pounce. Starfire charged up a star bolt and shot it at the lion. The star bolt hit it in the head, shattering it. Luigi nodded thanks to Starfire. She nodded back and charged Control Freak. Control Freak began bringing any statues he saw to life. Starfrie kept breaking them with star bolts. Control Freak looked around for more statues and saw Daisy fighting Mumbo hand to hand. He pointed his remote at the two of them and a small force field appeared around them.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo yelled and the force field began growing, pushing the other Titans back.

Control Freak opened a small hole in the force field with his remote and dove into the force field then closed it. Daisy was distracted by the barrier for a second, giving Mumbo the opportunity he needed. He held his hands out and four strands of colored scarves flew out. One wrapped around Daisy's stomach and elbows, pinning her arms to her sides. Another wrapped around her waist and wrists, another wrapped around her knees and the last wrapped around her ankles.

She fell over and groaned in pain and said "they're getting tighter."

"That's right" Mumbo said "and now I have a message for you."

A screen appeared on the force field and showed Bowser. He had armor on his arms and long steel blades attached to his hands, making his claws much more dangerous.

He smiled and said "hello, I just wanted to tell you that my plans have changed. I am no longer going to fight you to try to conquer this land. I am going to kill all nine of you and rule this land with an iron fist."

Slade stepped into the picture and said "it is true Titans. With the help of my new friends, you will all die."

The screen shut off.

Suddenly Daisy groaned again and said "It's getting hard to breath, please help me."

"Sorry" Mumbo said "but this is your grand finale."

Daisy gritted her teeth as they heard a crack.

"My ribs" Daisy groaned.

Luigi ran over and began pounding on the barrier with his fists and punching it as hard as he could. Starfire began shooting her star bolts at it. Cyborg began blasting it with his sonic cannon. Robin began throwing several explosive bird-o-rangs at it as Raven began blasting it with dark energy. Beast Boy and Peach were still with Mario, trying to wake him up. Robin looked at Luigi and his jaw dropped. There was blood on Luigi's gloves and on the force field where he was hitting. Luigi either didn't notice or just didn't care how much damage he was doing to his hands.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled "grab Luigi! Get him away from the force field!"

Starfire kept throwing star bolts as she said "he is merely trying to reach his beloved one! We have no right to attempt to stop him!"

"Starfire, he's hurting himself!" Robin yelled.

Starfire looked down and saw the blood. She flew over to Luigi and began pulling him away.

"Let me go!" Luigi screamed "I have to get to Daisy."

"You must calm yourself" Starfire said "we will rescue Daisy, but you are damaging yourself and that is not helping her."

Luigi looked at his hands and saw the blood.

He stopped struggling and said "ok, I'll try to calm down, but we have to get to Daisy, now!"

"We must find a way around the field of force" Starfire said "I do not understand why we have not damaged it at all."

"Under!" Luigi said "that's it! Beast Boy, Raven come here!"

"We're kinda busy right now, dude!" Beast Boy called.

"I have a plan!" Luigi yelled "I need the two of you!"

Raven looked at Luigi, then at the force field, then back at Luigi and began quickly flying towards him. Beast Boy didn't move. Raven grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him over to Luigi.

"What's the plan?" Raven asked.

"You can channel your power through small openings, right?" Luigi asked.

"Yes" Raven said "why?"

"Ok" Luigi said "Beast Boy, you turn into a gopher an burrow under the force field, then Raven, you channel your power through the burrow to get to Mumbo."

Beast Boy nodded and changed into a gopher and began digging. Once he surfaced inside of the force field, Raven shot a stream of dark energy into the burrow. It formed two bird's talons that shot towards Mumbo. One grabbed his wand and the other grabbed his hat and brought them to Beast Boy. He turned into a badger and tore the hat to shreds, then he changed into a gorilla and broke the wand. Once the wand broke, the force field disappeared and the scarves around Daisy loosened . Mumbo's clothes changed into brown pants with suspenders and a button up white shirt. Control Freak ran at Daisy as four blades formed from his remote. He raised it above her and prepared to stab her. Daisy looked up at him, but was too weak from the pain to move.

Control Freak looked around and said "If anyone comes near us, I'll kill her!"

Raven felt rage building up inside her when she saw Control Freak threatening to kill the injured woman.

She began slowly walking towards him and said "I wouldn't if I were you."

Her voice was deep and demonic. She had two sets of eyes that were glowing red.

"O…or wh…what?" Control freak asked.

Raven glared at him and said "if you hurt her, if you harm one hair on her head, if you so much as damage one skin cell, I will drag you to a dimension of fire demons where you will learn a whole new meaning of the word pain! And once they have finished with you, I will personally make you wish that your father had never met your mother!"

Control Freak's face was white. He was visibly shaking with fear. He retracted the blades back into his remote and tossed it away. Robin ran over and handcuffed Control Freak and Mumbo. Luigi and Starfire rushed to Daisy. Raven walked over and knelt next to her. She held her hands out as a gray light began to glow from them. Daisy's painful expression slowly relaxed and Raven helped her to her feet.

Daisy smiled at Raven and said "thanks."

"You're welcome" Raven said.

"Ok team" Robin said "let's drop these two off at jail and head back to the tower."

They all agreed. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy took Control Freak and Mumbo to jail while Starfire and Raven took the others back to the Tower. Later that night, Luigi was sitting up on the couch staring out the window. Starfire floated into the room and to the fridge.

She saw Luigi sitting up and said "hello, Luigi."

"Hey" Luigi mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Starfire asked.

"Not exactly, Star" he said.

She flew over and sat down next to him and asked "what is wrong?"

"I'm just worried" Luigi said.

"What is worrying you?" Starfire asked.

Just then Raven walked into the room and got a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Hello, Raven" Starfire said.

Raven jumped slightly then looked at Starfire.

"What are you doing up, Star?"

Raven asked as she poured a glass.

"I came to get the snack of midnight and noticed that Luigi was awake. He is troubled" Starfire said.

Raven walked over and sat down on the other side of Luigi and asked "what's wrong?"

"You saw what happened today" Luigi said "that lion statue monster knocked Mario out and almost killed him and was about to kill me until Star helped. Mumbo captured and almost killed Daisy and Peach couldn't help. We had so much trouble with those two and now that Bowser has such powerful allies and new armor, me, Daisy, Peach and Mario might not be able to beat him."

"You might be right" Raven said "you four might not be able to beat him this time. He might be able to defeat two plumbers and two princesses, but I guarantee you he won't defeat two plumbers, two princesses, a martial arts expert, a shape shifter, a walking battle tank, an alien warrior princess and a half demon sorceress. We have got your back, Luigi. If they mess with one of us, they mess with all nine of us. So don't worry, ok? Just get some sleep."

"Yes" Starfire said "we will kick the butt and show the Bowser who is the boss."

Luigi smiled and said "thanks guys."

Raven patted his back and said "no problem."

Starfire wrapped him in a bone crushing hug and said "you are most welcome."

They traded goodnights then Starfire and Raven headed toward their rooms. Luigi put his shoes and hat on and stood up. Starfire saw this and asked "where are you going, friend?"

"I'm just gonna take a walk to clear my head" Luigi said.

"Would you like some company?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Luigi said smiling.

The two of them walked to the elevator and rode it to the bottom floor and walked outside and began strolling down the beach. Slade and Bowser were watching from a boat nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Teen Titans belong to DC

"Excellent" Slade said.

"How is that excellent?" Bowser asked "I thought we were trying to attack while they were all asleep."

"We are, Bowser. We are" Slade said "but with those two outside, the security system must be deactivated."

"I see" Bowser said.

"Come" Slade said "and bring the supplies."

Slade picked up a duffle bag and began walking towards the tower. Bowser picked up a large crate and followed.

"You could carry this" Bowser said "it is your junk."

"Actually, I cannot carry it" Slade said "it is too heavy for me, but with your superior strength, it is no problem for you. And it is not junk. I have been fighting the Titans for years and I have finally found a way to restrain all of them."

"Why do we want to restrain them instead of just killing them?" Bowser asked.

"They are worth more to us alive" Slade said "we can use them as bargaining chips. And if the city does not give into our demands, they will be publicly executed."

"Good plan" Bowser said with an evil smile.

They walked into the tower and silently rode the elevator up to the living quarters.

"Who's first?" Bowser whispered.

"Raven" Slade whispered "her powers pose the greatest threat."

Slade led Bowser to Raven's room and opened the door.

"I need the gas" Slade said.

Bowser opened the crate and pulled out a large metal tank of medical gas.

"What is this?" Bowser whispered.

"Ether" Slade whispered "it was used as an anesthetic to render people unconscious for surgeries. It is now outdated, but should serve my purpose well."

He pulled a tube with a small mask made to go over a person's nose and mouth out of the duffle bag. He attached the hose to the tank and turned the gas on at a medium rate. He walked over to Raven's bed and placed the mask over her face. After a few minutes, he moved the mask and shook her then patted her face. She didn't wake up or even flinch in her sleep.

"Excellent" Slade said.

He put the mask back over her face. Then he took a roll of duct tape out of his duffle bag and taped the mask in place. He carried Raven over to the tank and set her down with her back against it. He pulled her hands together behind the tank and used the tape to secure them together, then he wrapped tape around her body and the tank.

He turned the gas on low and said "that should keep her out of the way."

"Now who?" Bowser asked.

"Cyborg" Slade said.

He led Bowser to Cyborg's room and Bowser slid the door open.

"How do we restrain him?" Bowser whispered.

"We must drain his power cell" Slade said "I need the electric box."

Bowser pulled it out of the crate and handed it to him. Slade attached a cable to Cyborg's charging port and pressed a button. Cyborg's eye shot open as the blue lights in his circuits turned gray. His eye closed and his mechanical eye shut off.

"Next, Beast Boy" Slade said.

As they walked down the hallway towards Beast Boys room, Slade took out a square of small pipes and extended them.

"What is that?" Bowser whispered.

"A laser containment field" Slade whispered "no matter what animal he morphs into, he will not be able to break free."

"Excellent" Bowser said smiling.

They opened the door to Beast Boy's room and snuck in. Slade placed the frame around Beast Boy and flipped a switch, causing a box made of red energy to appear around him.

"Next we go for Robin" Slade said as they walked out of Beast Boy's room. Meanwhile, Luigi and Starfire were coming back from their walk. When they got back they saw that the door was open.

"Did we leave the door open?" Luigi asked.

"We did not" Starfire said as her eyes started to glow "which means we must have intruders in our home!"

Luigi nodded and they walked inside. Bowser and Slade were walking out of Starfire's room.

"Are you sure plain ropes will hold those two?" Slade asked.

"Yes" Bowser said "they are just human princesses."

"Very well" Slade said "now we must focus on Starfire and the green one."

Suddenly a blow from a star bolt created a small explosion on the back of Bowser's shell, propelling him forward and causing him to fall flat on his face. Slade spun around and was immediately hit with an electrified punch to the face. He stumbled back and rubbed his eye. When he opened it, he saw Starfire and Luigi glaring at him.

"Looking for us?" Luigi asked.

Slade pulled a flash bang out of his bag and pulled the pin as Bowser stood up. Slade closed his eyes and covered his ears as Bowser did the same. The flash bang went off, temporarily blinding Starfire and Luigi and causing their ears to ring loudly. Once their vision returned and the ringing in their ears stopped, they saw that Slade and Bowser were gone.

"We must check on the others" Starfire said.

Luigi nodded and said "lead the way."

Starfire led Luigi to her room first and found Peach and Daisy tied up on the floor.

"I'll go get a knife so we can cut them free" Luigi said.

"That is not necessary" Starfire said.

She knelt down and tore the ropes holding Daisy apart with her alien strength. Luigi helped Daisy to her feet and pulled her into his arms. Daisy wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes" Daisy whispered.

Starfire tore apart the ropes holding Peach and helped her up. Starfire saw her crying and pulled her into a hug. Peach braced herself, but this hug was different. It was a gentle, caring embrace.

Starfire rubbed her back soothingly and softly said "it is ok, Peach. It is alright to cry and let it out."

Peach cried into Starfire's shoulder. After Peach calmed down, Starfire sat her on the bed.

Luigi looked at Daisy and said "stay with Peach. Me and Starfire are going to check on the others."

Daisy nodded and said "be careful."

"Come, Luigi" Starfire said "we must go to Raven next. She is a healer and will be a great help."

"Sounds like a plan" Luigi said.

When they reached Raven's room Starfire tried to slide the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"We'll have to break it down" Luigi said.

"Raven often locks her door" Starfire said "perhaps they could not get to her and she is safe."

"I don't know, Star" Luigi said "she might be hurt. After what we saw, we have to check."

Starfire nodded and punched the door, knocking it down. When the dust cleared, they saw Raven taped to the gas tank.

"RAVEN!" Starfire yelled as she ran to her.

Luigi quickly ran to the tank and turned the gas off. Starfire ripped the tape holding raven to the tank and pulled her away from it and laid her down on the floor.

Starfire began shaking her and said "Raven? Raven wake up, please."

She shook her harder and yelled "RAVEN! RAVEN! Why do you not awaken!?"

Luigi knelt next to her and said "calm down Starfire. Raven will be ok, Slade and Bowser had her hooked up to a tank of anesthetic gas."

"Please" Starfire said holding back tears "what is anesthetic gas? Is it lethal?"

"No it's not lethal. It's used to put people to sleep for surgeries" Luigi said "she'll be fine. We just have to let the effects of the gas wear off."

"You are sure she will be ok?" Starfire asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

Luigi wiped her tear away and said "I'm sure, Star. Now we have to go check on the others."

Starfire nodded and put Raven on her bed.

She looked at Luigi and said "I do not wish for her to be alone when she awakens." "

It's ok" Luigi said "I'll have Peach and Daisy stay with her, ok?"

Starfire nodded. Luigi went back to Starfire's room and explained what Slade and Bowser had done to Raven and told them that Starfire wanted them to stay with Raven. They agreed and made their way to Raven's room. Once Peach and Daisy were with Raven, Luigi and Starfire began walking towards Cyborg's room. Starfire opened the door and saw that his circuits we dim.

"Oh no" Starfire said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I have seen this before" Starfire said "his cell of power is dead!"

"Calm down" Luigi said "how do we charge it? Where do we plug him in?"

"I do not know" Starfire said "he is the only one who knows how to charge his cell of power. He never asked me to give him the hand with it. Wait a minute. Can you give him power with the electricity in your hands?"

"I can try" Luigi said.

He put his hand on Cyborg's charging point and summoned the biggest electrical charge he could. Cyborg's circuits lit up for a second and his mechanical eye blinked three times then went out.

"Please" Starfire said "you must give him more power!"

Luigi took a deep breath and tried again. He summoned another electrical charge, using all of the energy he could muster. Cyborg's mechanical eye lit up and his human eye opened.

"Charging…station…power…cord" he mumbled.

Starfire looked by his bed and saw a cord. She picked it up and plugged it into his charging port. His circuits began to glow blue and his robotic eye began glowing.

"We have done it, Luigi!" Starfire said smiling.

She turned and saw that Luigi looked exhausted.

"Are you ok, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Using that much electricity really takes it out of me" Luigi said.

"You should rest" Starfire said "I will go and check on Beast Boy and Robin."

"Don't go alone, just in case" Luigi said "take Daisy with you."

Starfire nodded and said "I shall take you to Raven's room and retrieve Daisy." Starfire put Luigi's arm over her shoulder and helped him back to Raven's room. When they walked in, Starfire sat him down on the floor and let him lean against Raven's bed.

Daisy knelt next to him and asked "are you ok, Sweetie?"

Luigi nodded and said "I used up my energy trying to give Cyborg enough of a charge to tell us how to charge his power cell."

"Daisy?" Starfire said.

"Yes?" Daisy said.

"I still need to check on Beast Boy and Robin and Mario" Starfire said "would you accompany me? Luigi does not wish for me to go alone incase there are more intruders in the tower."

"Sure Kori" Daisy said.

She stood up and followed Starfire. They walked to Beast Boy's room. Starfire opened the door. They walked in and saw Beast Boy transforming into different animals trying to break out. Starfire shot a star bolt ant the energy barrier, but it was absorbed by the barrier. Starfire started to charge up another star bolt to try again.

"Hold on, Kori" Daisy said "let me try something."

"Very well" Starfire said.

Daisy walked over and looked at the tubes and wires around the bottom of the box. She formed a crystal on her right hand and punched the tubing as hard as she could, breaking it. The barrier disappeared, Beast Boy smiled and stood up and stretched.

"Thanks girls" he said smiling.

"No problem" Daisy said.

"We must check on Robin now" Starfire said.

Daisy nodded. They ran to Robin's room and found Robin and Mario in chains. Daisy used her crystal punch to break Mario's chains. Starfire used her star bolts to carefully melt Robin's chains. They all went back to Raven's room.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked.

"Slade and the Bowser attached her to a tank of the gas of surgery" Starfire said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps Luigi should explain" Starfire said.

Robin looked at Luigi.

Luigi nodded and said "they hooked her up to a tank of anesthetic gas. She should be ok, right?"

"Yeah" Robin said "Starfire, why don't you take Raven to the living room? She won't like us all being in her room when she wakes up."

"Your thinking is good" Starfire said.

She carefully picked Raven up and walked to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked.

Robin sighed and said "Raven's human side should be able to deal with the gas with no problem, but I don't know how her demon side will react."

"I have training as a nurse" Peach said "I should go keep an eye on her."

"We all should" Daisy said.

Soon, they were all gathered around Raven waiting for her to wake up. Starfire never left her side.

Later that day, Daisy sat next to her and said "Kori?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Maybe you should get some rest" Daisy said "you didn't sleep much last night. None of us did. We've been taking turns leaving to take a nap. I Think you need one."

"I cannot" Starfire said.

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

"Raven is like a sister to me" Starfire said "I am closer to Raven than I am to my real sister. Do you know what that is like?"

"Yes" Daisy said "Peach has always been like a sister to me."

"If Peach was asleep and would not wake up, would have the ability to leave her side?" Starfire asked.

"No, probably not" Daisy said.

It was almost six o'clock that night when Raven's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, my head" she said tiredly.

"Raven!" A cheerful voice yelled.

The next thing Raven knew, she was wrapped in the tightest bear hug she had ever experienced.

"I am so relieved that you have awakened!" Starfire said.

"Let her breath, Kori" Daisy said.

Starfire released her grip and stepped back.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed and said "Slade and Bowser snuck into the tower last night and tried to capture us. It would have been over for all of us if Star and Luigi hadn't decided to take a walk. They walked in and surprised the two of them."

"What did they do to me?" Raven asked.

"They hooked you up to a tank of ether so you couldn't use your powers to stop them or break your bindings" Robin said.

"You still need rest" Peach said "why don't you go to your room and lay down."

"Good idea" Raven said as she stood up and staggered out of the room.

"Alright, Raven is awake and she's ok" Peach said "so what are we going to do now?"

"We kick the butt" Starfire said.

"Not yet" Robin said "I want to get even too, but we have to do a little research before we attack."

As he left the room, he walked over to Mario and said "I'm going to take Cyborg and Beast Boy to do some recon. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Starfire so she doesn't do anything rash."

Mario nodded and said "not a problem."

The next morning, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy came back into the tower with worried looks on their faces.

"Friends!" Starfire said "what did you find?"

Robin saw all of them, even Raven, sitting around the living room.

"Did any of you get any sleep at all?" Robin asked.

"No" Starfire said "did you?"

"No" Beast Boy said yawning.

"But we could all use some" Cyborg said.

"Yes" Robin said "we should all go to bed, I'll brief you on what we found this evening. We would be in no condition to fight anyway."

"Agreed" Starfire said "let us take the nap. Peach, Daisy let us go to my room."

"Alright" Daisy said as she stood up and followed.

"I've agreed to sleep in Raven's room incase there are late complications from the ether" Peach said.

"complications?" Starfire asked. "Yes" Peach said.

"She means incase I need help waking up again" Raven said quickly.

Starfire nodded and said "very well, goodnight friends."

Then she and Daisy left the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to their rooms. Robin headed to his room.

He turned around him and asked "Mario, are you bunking with me or with Luigi?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch with Luigi" Mario said.

"Ok" Robin said "I'll see you tonight for the briefing."

Later that day, Daisy was sleeping on the floor by Starfire's bed. She woke up to the sound of someone groaning. Starfie was mumbling in her sleep.

"Please" she mumbled "please wake up, Raven. No! The gas has damaged you severely! Please awaken!"

Daisy stood up and gently shook her and said "Kori, wake up."

Starfire groaned and said "Daisy, we must awaken Raven!"

Daisy shook her harder and said "Kori!"

Starfire's eyes shot open.

She sat up and said "Daisy! Where is Raven?!"

"In her room, Kori" she said "you were having a nightmare. Raven's fine."

"You are sure?" Starfire asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "so go back to sleep, ok?"

"Very well" Starfire said.

Daisy started to lay back down.

"Wait" Starfire said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"When I was young" Starfire said "my shlorvaks were always less frightening when I had a companion close to me. W…would you please sleep in…never mind, it is silly."

Daisy sighed and gave her a understanding smile and said "alright."

Daisy climbed on the bed and laid down on top of the covers. Starfire smiled and snuggled down under the covers. Soon they were both asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Teen Titans belong to DC

That night, they all met back in the living room.

"Listen up" Robin said "we found Slade and Bowser. They are in a field on the outskirts of the city. We saw over one hundred and fifty robot commandos and several robotic versions of Bowser. Slade and Bowser themselves are inside of a brick building with a fence and several robotic guards. We were unable to find out anything about the inside of the building, but we did confirm that they have parts to build a large explosive device. We also saw that Bowser is wearing armor and has razor sharp steel claw extensions. Before we make any plans, I want to say that this will be the most dangerous battle any of us have ever faced. There is a chance that we won't come back from this one. So if anybody doesn't want to go, say so now."

They were all silent.

"Alright" Robin said.

Starfire stood up and said "friends, if this is to be our last day, take comfort in the fact that if we fall in battle it will be said that we fought with valor; and we shall all stand before X'hal together with pride."

"That wasn't as inspiring as I hoped it would be" Beast Boy mumbled.

Raven smacked him in the back of the head and quietly said "shut up."

"Come on guys" Daisy said "we've all faced impossible odds before and come through it. Now there are nine of us. Two teams that have come together to form one unstoppable force."

"Yeah" Cyborg said "we got this."

"Anyway" Robin said "I think it would be better to attack at dawn instead of a night attack."

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Those robots have night vision" Robin said "that would give them a huge advantage."

"Agreed" Starfire said.

"So what do we do?" Mario asked.

"I say we should go back to bed and try to get a little more rest so we will be in top shape tomorrow."

"Good idea" Cyborg said.

"Set your alarms for six in the morning" Robin said.

"Dude! Why so early?" Beast Boy whined.

"So we can attack at dawn" Robin said "goodnight."

They all traded goodnights and went back to bed. Early the next morning, everyone but Beast Boy was in the living room, ready to go.

"Raven" Robin said "will you go get Beast Boy, please?"

"Sure" Raven said.

She teleported out of the room and walked back into the room dragging Beast Boy by his ear. He turned into a snake and dropped to the ground and slithered over to the others. He changed back into human form and began rubbing his ear.

He glared at Raven and said "that wasn't necessary."

"Considering it's six thirty, I'd say it was" Raven said.

"Everybody ready?" Robin asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright" Robin said "let's head out."

Luigi exhaled and said "do not go gentle into that good night."

Raven nodded and said "rage, rage against the dying of the light."

"Friends" Starfire said "It is not night, it is the dawn of a new day."

"It's a poem, Starfire" Raven said.

"Oh" Starfire said "about fighting night?"

"No" Raven said "it is about resisting death and not giving up without a fight."

"I see" Starfire said "perhaps you could recite the whole poem for me another time."

"Sure, Star" Raven said.

They went to the garage and Cyborg jumped into the T car with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. Robin jumped on the R cycle. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and Starfire and Raven flew as they headed to Slade and Bowser's location.

Before long, Robin came on the communicator and said "ok Titans, we are going to stop about half a mile away so we can sneak up on them."

They parked their vehicles and Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy landed beside them.

"Ok" Robin said "once we get close I want everyone to pick your targets wisely. Watch each other's backs and stay in pairs, safety in numbers."

"Me and BB" Cyborg said.

"I shall partner with Daisy" Starfire said.

"Raven, you go with Peach" Robin said "we might need that distraction technique and your powers together."

"I guess that means we're partners, bro" Mario said.

"Just like the old days" Luigi said.

"What about you, Robin?" Raven asked.

"I'll be ok" Robin said "Titians GO!"

They rushed toward the facility and began destroying the robot commandos and teaming up on the Bowser robots. Robin turned just in time to see Slade run into the building.

"Slade!" Robin yelled as he started chasing him.

"Robin!" Starfire called "do not go alone!"

Robin ignored her and kept chasing him. Starfire looked around and saw the Daisy was the only one close to her. She looked back at the building and saw a large stone door closing. She grabbed Daisy by the wrist and quickly flew towards the building. The door finished closing as they flew inside.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"Robin is going to fight Slade alone. We must help him. Slade will not hold back. I am afraid he will kill Robin."

"Then let's go" Daisy said.

They ran towards a staircase that led down, suddenly several dozen robot commandos blocked their path. Starfire's hands and eyes began to glow green as Daisy formed crystals on both of her hands. Meanwhile, Robin had caught up to Slade in a small room.

"Hello Robin" Slade said.

"It's over!" Robin yelled.

"No" Slade said "it is not over until one of us is no longer standing."

Robin put his hand up and signaled for Slade to come fight. Outside, the others were still fighting the robots. Suddenly there was a loud roar as Bowser stepped out of the shadows. Mario and Luigi charged him. Bowser began swinging the blades on his hands at them. They were able to dodge the blades, but they couldn't land any hits on him. Bowser smiled when he saw Peach standing by herself. He charged at her with his arm raised, ready to swing his new steel blades. Cyborg saw him and jumped in front of Peach. Sparks flew as Bowser's steel claws scraped against Cyborg's titanium armor.

"Careful" Cyborg said "you might break a nail."

Bowser took a breath as a small flame appeared in his mouth. He was about to use his fire breath, when he heard something with hooves moving toward him. He looked and saw a green bull charging him. It hit him and sent him flying through the air. Beast Boy changed back to human form, then he changed into a gorilla. He grabbed Bowser by the tail and slammed him into the ground on his back. Beast Boy jumped above Bowser and turned into a hippo and fell on him, pushing Bowser's shell deeper into the ground. Bowser began flailing his arms and legs, trying to stand up; but his shell was dug deep into the ground and he was unable to pull it out.

"Guys, check it out" Beast Boy said "talk about back problems."

They all let out an annoyed moan. Back inside, Robin was doing his best to avoid Slade's blows, but was getting hit with most of them.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" Robin asked.

"Oh Robin" Slade said "all these years I've been holding back. I never had the intention of seriously injuring or killing you, until now."

Two robot commandos ran out of the shadows. One grabbed Robin's left arm the other grabbed his right and forced his arms behind him. Slade punched him in the stomach, hard. Robin coughed up blood and looked at Slade. Slade punched him in the face twice then in the stomach again. After five minutes of constant beating, Robin could no longer stand. The robot commandos had to hold him up.

"Please" Robin said "no more. I can't take anymore."

Slade punched him in the stomach again.

Robin looked up at Slade and said "Slade, please."

"Dear boy" Slade said "I am going to make you pay for everything you've done in the past."

Slade drew back again, suddenly Robin saw a green flash as Slade was blasted back by a star bolt. Robin turned his head and saw Daisy and Starfire. While Slade tried to regain his composure, Daisy ran over and punched one of the robots in the face, knocking its head off. Starfire blasted the other robot with a star bolt. Both girls helped Robin to his feet. He looked and saw Slade slowly standing up.

"We have to get him" Robin said.

"What about you?" Starfire asked.

"Set me down and get Slade" Robin said.

Starfire and Daisy looked at each other, then at Slade.

"Get Robin out of here" Daisy said "I'll hold him off until you get back."

Starfire nodded and said "very well, I shall take Robin to safety and then come back to assist you."

Daisy nodded and walked towards Slade. She formed a crystal on her hand with large spikes over her knuckles. Slade stood up as Daisy approached him.

Slade looked at her fist said "is this supposed to be a show of intimidation? If it is, it is not working. I know that the Teen Titans will not severely injure anyone, they have to take criminals alive. Especially in Jump City."

"Then it's a good thing I'm from Sarasaland." Daisy said as drew back and punched Slade in the stomach as hard as she could.

Slade froze when Daisy hit him. He slowly turned his head towards her hand. Daisy pulled her hand back as blood dripped from the crystal spikes. Slade looked down at the wounds, then he looked back up at her. She just glared at him.

Slade reached into his right boot and pulled out a knife and said "let's make this interesting."

He swung the knife at her, Daisy dodged it and tried to punch him again. Slade sidestepped and tried to stab her. Daisy used the crystal to block the knife. Slade quickly lunged forward and stuck the knife into Daisy's left thy. She groaned and immediately grabbed his wrist with her left hand and punched him in the elbow as hard as she could. There was a loud crack and Slade's forearm went limp.

Daisy pulled her fist back and asked "had enough?"

"I have had enough of you" Slade said.

He shoved Daisy back with his left arm and quickly reached behind his back and pulled a small can of pepper spray out of his belt and sprayed Daisy in the face. Daisy gritted her teeth and groaned in pain, the crystal on her fist disappeared as she rubbed her eyes and tried to get a breath of fresh air.

Slade dropped the can and pulled the knife out of Daisy's thy and said "this ends now."

He sliced Daisy across her stomach then raised the knife to stab her. Suddenly a star bolt hit his hand, sending the knife flying across the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU ZALWORG TOBECKPLIZING ZORGMORKER!" Starfire yelled.

She flew at Slade, grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. She shoved his head against the wall with her right hand, cracking his mask.

"I could crush you like an insect this minute if I wished to" Starfire said.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Slade asked "finish it."

"No" Starfire said "You are a lower form of life than a zornian muck beetle, but I cannot force myself to severely damage you or give you the punishment you deserve. Although I do know someone who will."

She held him against the wall with her right hand and pulled out her communicator with her left. She opened it and said "I have subdued Slade, but I need Raven to come in here."

A few seconds later, Raven teleported into the room.

"Raven" Starfire said "can you deal with him while I check on Daisy?"

"With pleasure" Raven said.

She used her power to restrain Slade. Then she chanted her mantra. A portal opened to reveal a gray brick room.

"Do you think a prison can hold me?" Slade asked.

"Who said anything about a prison?" Raven asked.

Slade looked into the portal and saw a large scaly creature walking around the corner carrying bones.

"Have fun" Raven said as she shoved him through the portal and closed it.

Starfire ran to Daisy and said "Daisy?"

"Kori?" Daisy said "I can't see."

"You are lightly damaged" Starfire said "but Raven is here."

Raven walked over to Daisy and looked at the wound.

"Lift her shirt, Star" Raven said.

Starfire carefully lifted Daisy's shirt above the gash. Raven put her hands in front of the wound as a grey light began coming out of them. The gash closed and healed. Starfire let Daisy's shirt back down.

She ran to the pepper spray can and brought it to Raven and said "Slade used this on Daisy."

"Don't worry, Star" Raven said. She looked at Daisy and said "Daisy it will probably hurt, and I'm sorry, but I need you to open your eyes ok?"

Starfire held Daisy's hand as she opened her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes slowly opened. Raven held her hands up to Daisy's eyes as the gray light began to glow again. The redness in Daisy's eyes slowly faded to white and her painful expression relaxed.

"Better?" Raven asked.

Daisy stepped forward and hugged Raven and said "yes, thank you."

"Daisy?" Starfire said "Raven does not like the hugging."

Daisy let go and stepped back and said "sorry."

"It's alright" Raven said "let's get out of here."

As they were leaving, Daisy was walking slower than usual. Raven saw her and stopped and waited for her.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah" Daisy said.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Nothing" Daisy said with a fake smile.

Raven sighed and said "I can feel your emotion, Daisy, so just tell me what's wrong?"

"I just kinda feel like I'm more of a hindrance than a help" Daisy said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Well" Daisy said "that's the second time you guys have had to bail me out of trouble and heal me."

"Don't let it get to you" Raven said "you just are not used to this lifestyle. In a way you could say it was our fault."

"How could it be your fault?" Daisy asked.

"Well" Raven said "we didn't tell you enough about the villains before letting you jump into battle. That put you at a disadvantage, the first time _we_ faced Bowser we were soundly defeated because we didn't know anything about him. Still, your willingness to give it everything you've got and your sacrifices to help us and our city show me that you are more of a hero than you think."

"Yes" Starfire said as she walked over to them "you were willing to do the holding off of Slade by yourself to allow me to move Robin to safety."

"You were more help than you could imagine" Raven said.

Daisy smiled and said "thanks girls."

Starfire wrapped Daisy and Raven in a tight hug. When Starfire let go, they walked towards the exit. The others were waiting outside when a portal of dark energy appeared on the door and the three girls walked out with Robin.

"Where's Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"He won't bother us anymore" Raven said.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he asked "d…did you…ya know?"

"No" Raven said "as much as he deserved it, I didn't kill him. I sent him to another dimension."

"What about the Bowser?" Starfire asked.

"He's over here" Beast Boy said.

Bowser was still laying on his back with his shell stuck in the ground. Raven held her hand up and Bowser disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Mario asked.

"I thought Slade could use some company" Raven said with a small smile.

They walked back to their vehicles and began heading back to the tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Teen Titans belong to DC

Later that afternoon, they were all in the living room.

"So" Raven said "I guess you want me to send you home now."

"Well" Peach said "we talked about it and decided we don't have to leave right away. Without Bowser, there aren't any real threats to our homes. So if you are ok with it, we could stay for a few days."

"That would be wonderful!" Starfire said excitedly.

She looked at Robin and said "they can stay with us, yes?"

"Sure" Robin said "we're happy to have you here."

"Glorious!" Starfire said "come friends, let us go put on the comfortable clothes."

"I'm in" Raven said.

"Me too" Peach said.

"Sounds good" Daisy said.

"I'm ok" Luigi said.

"I'm fine too" Mario said.

"I'm good" Beast Boy said.

"Pass" Cyborg said.

"I'm up for a fresh uniform" Robin said as he headed toward his room.

The girls left the room. The boys were all surprised when Raven walked into the living room wearing a black tank top and dark blue pajama pants.

She noticed they were all looking at her and said "what?"

"We've never seen you in pajamas before" Beast Boy said.

"Well, now you have" Raven said.

She sat down and started to read. Daisy was next in a yellow tee shirt and orange pajama pants. Starfire floated in wearing a purple tee shirt and purple knee length shorts. Peach came in last in a pink tank top and short pink shorts.

Starfire suddenly stood up and said "girls, we are all in our pajamas. We should have the girls day. We could perform the braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair or do the painting of the nails or engage in the girly talk or-"

"Alright" Raven interrupted "I'm in, as long as we keep the 'girly talk' to a minimum."

"Sounds like fun" Peach said smiling.

"Why not" Daisy said.

The girls left and headed to Starfire's room.

"Well" Mario said "what now?"

"Do you guys like video games?" Beast Boy asked.

Mario and Luigi smiled at each other, then looked at Beast Boy and nodded. Two hours later, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a controller in his right hand.

"Dude" he said "how did you guys beat all of my track records? Especially since you both picked the go-kart!"

Mario smiled as Luigi said "let's just say we've had some practice at kart racing."

"We're changing games" Beast Boy said.

Starfire walked into the room in blue jeans and a purple tee shirt with a puppy on the front and said "friends, Raven and I are taking Peach and Daisy out for a night upon the town. We shall have our communicators if you need us."

"Can I come?" Beast Boy asked as he dropped his controller.

"It is the girl's night out, Beast Boy" Starfire said "my apologies, but you cannot come as you are not a girl."

"Fine" Beast Boy said.

"Have a good time" Cyborg said.

"Thank you" Starefire said as she flew out of the room.

"Here it is" Beast Boy said "there's no way you two can beat me at Mega Monkey Tennis Star."

Mario and Luigi just smiled at each other again.

Meanwhile, Raven had made a large disk of dark energy that they were all riding on.

"So, where are we going?" Peach asked.

"Oh, there are so many places!" Starfire said "we could go to the mall of shopping or go to Raven's favorite depressing café or-"

"Or we could just go to the club downtown" Raven said.

"Wonderful!" Starfire said.

As they approached the club, Peach noticed that there was no line at the door.

"Is this place popular?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Raven said "it's pretty popular. Why?"

"There's no line by the door" Peach said.

"It's pretty easy to get in" Raven said "if the bouncers recognize you, they usually just let you in. As long as you are twenty-one or older. Starfire and I are the only people under twenty-one allowed inside."

They landed outside of a club and began walking towards the doors. The bouncers recognized Starfire and Raven, though they were in casual clothes, and stepped aside.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your cloak, Raven" one of the bouncers said "you look really good in those tight jeans. I might consider asking you-"

"I wouldn't recommend it" Raven said.

"Yes ma'am" the bouncer said.

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire giggled and they started walking inside.

Peach and Daisy began following them, but a bouncer stepped in front of them and asked "where do you think you're going, ladies?"

"Inside" Daisy said.

"Are you on the list?" the bouncer asked.

"They are with us" Starfire said.

The bouncer stepped aside and let them pass. As they walked inside, an upbeat song started play.

Starfire squealed and said "this is my favorite song to dance to! Come friends, let us go to the floor of dancing!"

She ran to the dance floor. Peach, Daisy and Raven followed.

"Is she always this energetic?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Raven said "always."

After the song ended, the four of them sat down at a table.

A man walked over and said "hey there, titans. Drinks are on me, ladies."

"Thank you very much" Starfire said "I shall have a glass of milk, please."

"Tea" Raven said.

"Root beer if you have it" Daisy said.

"I'll have a glass of wine" Peach said.

"I'll have them bring it over" the man said as he walked toward the bartender.

"Three kiddy drinks and one glass of wine" he thought to himself "well, at least they're going easy on my wallet."

Meanwhile, back at the tower Beast Boy had given up on video games after losing every match.

"Why don't we head downstairs to the gym" Robin said "Luigi and I still need to have that sparring match."

"You're on" Luigi said smiling.

"This could prove to be interesting" Cyborg said.

"At least I'll get to watch someone else get their butt kicked" Beast Boy said.

Mario patted Luigi's back and said "you got this bro."

Once they got to the gym, Mario looked around and said "wow, how did you get this much exercise equipment in your house?"

"Donations from people in the city" Cyborg said.

Robin and Luigi climbed into the boxing ring.

"Are we doing like glove taps, or the real thing?" Luigi asked.

"Let's do this for real" Robin said smiling "we can have Raven fix us up when she gets back."

Beast Boy smiled and said "fight!"

Robin and Luigi started to spar.

After twenty minutes, Cyborg looked at Mario and said "we need to stop this."

"You're right" Mario said. He climbed into the ring and said "that's enough guys, let's call it a draw."

Robin and Luigi looked at each other. They were both in rough shape. Robin held his hand out.

Luigi shook his hand and said "good fight."

"You too" Robin said "nobody has ever lasted that long against me in a fight."

"Same here" Luigi said.

"Come on" Cyborg said "let's get you two cleaned up."

After Robin and Luigi had taken care of their faces, the five of them were sitting on the couch.

"What now?" Mario asked.

"We should go get doughnuts!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said.

"Alright" Robin said.

Mario and Luigi nodded. They loaded into the T car and headed toward the doughnut shop. Meanwhile, the girls were just leaving the club.

"Where shall we go now?" Starfire asked.

"How about home?" Raven said "it's late and it's been a long day."

Starfire yawned and said "very well. Let us walk and enjoy the beautiful night."

"Alright" Raven said "let's go."

As they walked past an alley, a man in a ski mask jumped out of the shadows and pulled a knife and said "alright ladies, gimmie all of your money and any jewelry you have."

"And if we refuse?" Raven asked.

The man pointed the knife at her and said "then I'll have to rearrange that pretty little face of yours."

The knife began to glow with dark energy and was forced out of his hand and floated over to Daisy.

"Will you hold that please?" Raven asked.

"Sure" Daisy said as she grabbed the knife.

"Now then" Raven said "what should we do to brilliant thief who tried to rob the Teen Titans?"

"You can't be Teen Titans" he said "you're in jeans, the Titans always wear their uniforms."

"We may be heroes" Starfire said "but we are able to wear different clothes."

"You could you just let me go and then we can forget this whole incident." he said.

"No, I don't think so" Raven said "sorry girls, we have to make a side stop at the police station before we go home."

"That's fine" Peach said.

After they took the thief to the police station, they headed to the tower. When they got there, they found the boys eating doughnuts and watching an action movie.

"Robin! Luigi! What happened?!" Starfire yelled.

"Nothing" Robin said "why?"

"You are injured on your faces" Starfire said.

"Oh" Robin said "Luigi and I had a sparring match to put my martial arts against his boxing, and we got a little carried away."

Raven sighed and said "boys."

She held her hands up to their faces and the gray light began to glow, healing them.

"Thanks Raven" Robin said. Raven smacked him on the back of the head and said "don't do it again."

She was about to smack Luigi in the head, but stopped and looked at Daisy.

Daisy nodded and Raven smacked him and said "same goes for you."

She sighed and said "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

She walked out of the room.

"Goodnight friends" Starfire said as she started walking towards her room.

Daisy kissed Luigi and said "goodnight Sweetie."

She stood up and said "goodnight guys."

She began to follow Starfire. Peach gave Mario a quick kiss and followed.

Luigi yawned and said "I think they have the right idea."

"Me too" Beast Boy said "goodnight."

Then he left.

"Night y'all" Cyborg said as he left.

Robin started to leave, he stopped and asked "Where are you gonna sleep, Mario?"

Mario yawned and said "I'll crash in your room. I don't see how Luigi can sleep so good on a round couch."

He stood up and said "goodnight bro."

"Night Mario" Luigi said.

The next morning, they were all gathered around the breakfast table. Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin ran to the main screen and began typing. A picture appeared on the screen of the H.I.V.E. Five destroying the mall.

Starfire gasped and said "they are turning my favorite clothing store into a heated mess!"

"You mean 'hot mess'" Raven said.

"You sure you guys want to stay?" Robin asked.

Mario cracked his knuckles and said "wouldn't miss it."

Robin smiled and said "Titans! GO!"


End file.
